Sturdy Tables
by lola.love.music
Summary: Baccana oneshot. Bacchus comes over for a rematch with his favorite drinking buddy and things end up (of course) with smut. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Not my best but oh well. i was hyper and i felt like it. there is also a disturbing lack of baccana smut. so here. enjoy. whole thing is plain smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut**

**oh and yeah i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Strong hands cupped her rear as she was being pushed tightly to the wall; hungry lips feasting on her sensitive neck. She had to admit to herself that the unexpected outcome of their rematch was quite pleasurable. Snaking her arms around his neck and bringing her lips to his ear she whispered:

"The armor has to go. Now."

The drunk and now also smirking Falcon didn't hesitate in making the brunettes request fulfilled. Shirtless, he returned to his previous objective, teasing the sensitive skin on her neck; his hands tracing the curves of her body. The way she responded to his touch, digging her nails into his back each time he found one of her "weak" spots made him lose control more and more.

"You like it rough, huh, nee-chan?" he smirked before turning 180 degrees and putting the card mage on the table.

After swiftly placing his hands on each side of her, his head was now inches away from her breasts. He trailed his tounge to the fabric still covering her hardened nipples, and bit down on one of the peaks, coating the fabric in saliva.

The brunette gasped and arched her back; she hadn't expected him to be able draw such reactions from her so fast. And hell if she would allow it. As soon as her nipple escaped his mouth, she grabbed his shoulder and rolled over, grinning as she positioned herself on top of the palm mage.

"Correction: I like **_being_** rough. I am quite the tease, you see."

In one swift movement her foot was on his shoulder, pinning him down. One of her hands was now behind her, slowly trailing upwards between his legs as she moved her upper body closer towards his chest. The very moment her lips almost met his her fingers traced his hardened erection, making the man close his eyes in anticipation.

"And I see that you are quite flexible, nee-chan. But you are quite wrong if you think you'll be able to hold me down like this." Bacchus smirked before grabbing her ankle with one hand and disposing of her pants with the other. Moving his grip on to her hips, he grinned before moving her still covered core over his face.

Not pleased with her placement, Cana started to think of how she could get out of this position, reluctantly admitting to herself that this fight for dominance was quite enjoyable. Although she soon found out that as much as concentrating was out of the question as she felt a something wet trace her entrance through thin cotton.

Bacchus continued his teasing; sucking on her clit through the fabric, tracing circles with his tounge over her core. He moved one of his hands away from her hips, still holding her firmly with one hand. Deciding that the fabric was now oh-so-very in the way he ripped it off swiftly before sliding a finger into the brunette.

Cana had no idea what he was doing and how, the only thing she realized that he was amazing at it. Mind completely absent, she moaned and gasped as he tortured her with pleasure. An attempt on bucking her hips was stopped by his strong hand, still holding her hips in place. The fact that her movement was restricted only made her more eager, moaning louder and arching her back.

"More... I need more… Now…." Cana managed to breathe out in between her moans.

Bacchus replied with trailing his tongue down from her core and up to her clit. "You'll have to ask nicely, nee-chan."

"Aaargh… Mmm… Fuck… Please…"

"Now we're talking."

In a matter of seconds Cana found herself on her back again, now with a smirking and naked palm mage between her legs. He leaned down, teasing her just a bit more with his shaft sliding against her entrance. Catching her fierce yet lustful stare he obliged and sheathed himself inside her with one quick thrust. Scratching his back deep enough to draw blood, she arched as she gasped breathlessly at the action.

Establishing a pace, neither too slow nor too fast, Bacchus continued to keep the card mage stunned as he thrust into her with hard pumps. Hands holding tightly onto her, the moans escaping her mouth driving him closer and closer to the edge, he felt himself getting close.

Feeling that she was coming towards her own orgasm, Cana snaked her arms around the neck of the palm mage and clashed their lips together for the first time this evening; her actions sending both of them over the edge. Panting, he lied down on her side, both of them enjoying the silence as they came down from the high.

"Guess my trip over here for the rematch wasn't wasted, huh." Bacchus grinned.

"I'll come over to your guild for another one. I'm curious if your tables are as steady as ours." Cana laughingly replied.

* * *

**hope you liked it :D**

**please review!**


End file.
